Trapped
by Gordonboy14
Summary: Warren Graham is looked at as a nobody...just the nerdy science geek who has a huge crush on Maxine Caulfield. He's at an all time low and things are only getting worse...but what if that can change. Warren's attempt at making it to the top of Blackwell will bring a lot of glory if succeeded...but won't end without some people getting hurt. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Before I even start let me explain to my readers from my other stories...yea I know I have a bad habit in making new stories without updating my other ones much other stories by Friday or sooner. Ok now back to this...I never personally played Life is Strange but I watched playthroughs of it and I loved it. Then I jumped on this idea of this story I thought was just perfect. I couldn't let my mind slip on it and I think yall are gonna love it...Ok to clear it up before it starts the story is going to start 2 months after it left off and Chloe survives and pretty much everyone in the town did too. I know after that big ass storm there wouldn't be much left but trust me I'm from the New Orleans area and I can say Katrina fucked some shit up so I know its possible. Ok this is getting a little long so I'm going to cut it here...Juss know this is a story about Warren like you wouldn't imagine him before...**

 **TG3**

**Paranormal**

''I swear this shit is taking over my life!''

If you didn't know by now I'm Warren Graham...a pathetic excuse for a near grown man. I look on the floor as I see my sixth crumbled picture of Max stare back at me with her pulling smile.

YES! Maxine Caulfield has officially taken over my life!

I can't seem to escape her...I try to tell myself things between us will never work and we'll never be together...but that just kills me in the longrun.

I swear I need to get over her. She clearly doesn't wan't me back and I still have that little but of hope that we will someday be together.

Really need to get over her.

I look around my room and grab my sweater and decide to take a walk around Blackwell to try clear my mind of Ma...

Not even going to say her name..

''Hey Warren" I hear towards the left of me. I turn to see who the voice came from and see it's Stella. I stop to let her catch up to me.

I know Stella has a lowkey crush on me but I can't even think about any other girls because of you know who...but tbh Stella is not a bad girl or anything she just picked one of the worst times to try and act on her feelings.

''Hey Stella'' I chant back as she catches up to me.

''Warren you wouldn't happen to have your Physics notes on you would you?'' she asked and instantly I took this as a sign of flirting. Yea it's a harmless and innocent question but considering that we haven't had a Physics class since the tornado.

''Sorry Stella I don't think I took them sorry'' I say as she fakes a frown.

''Well if you find out someone who does can you tell me?'' she asks with heart eyes if they were possible to see. I nod and she goes on her way. As I said Stella isn't a bad girl by no means, but she just caught me at a horrible time. Just to think of it the tornado really changed Arcadia Bay.

The storm to me is really strange because of the events leading up to them. I mean come on I think I would know about most of those events regarding the weather in my sleep, but I let all these events slip past me just like that?

Something wasn't right...

Like I said the tornado ripped Arcadia Bay apart. I was expecting almost instant death but we was saved by Mr. Madsen. He took a lot of people to a place called the Dark Room...I think it was where Mr. Jefferson took all those girls but I'm not completely sure. Anyway that room saved my and many other people's lives from the tornado.

But everyone wasn't safe...

After the storm I went with some other people to see if we could find any more survivers and we were met with a lot of survivers, but a lot more dead people. I swear I never thought of seeing such carnage and I swear that will stick with me forever.

Arcadia Bay is starting to get bcak to it's feet but still has some time before it's completely one hundred percent again.

I almost forgot that Max consumes my life for a second...lucky me. I swear things between us have been even more tense after I started holding back a little more. I swear she's a great friend don't get me wrong but I just want her to be mines.

She takes my holding back as school related issues and try to help the best she can but it's not going to work that way.

After taking my little walk I finally decided to call it quits and return to my room juss to be overpowered by my feelings for Max.

Here we go again..

I start to walk when I hear another voice call out my name but this one is much familiar. I turn around and sure enough it's Max with Chloe. I sigh as I take what's about to come with her standing so close to me.

She's runs over to me and gives me a huge hug which as you would think made my body shake. She continues to hug me as Chloe comes behind and reads my face and laughs.

Yea it's completely obvious to everyone I liked Max before, but now I guess it's almost sad if you don't know I like her.

''Where were you I texted you like a thousand times'' Max says as I look at her shocked. I pull my phone out and there it was a whole line of texts from Max back to back to back.

''I'm sorry there's just a lot of things on my mind right now'' I say back to her after putting my phone away.

''What's wrong?'' asks Max with a look of concern wriiten across her face.

''Maybe he's gone all out for you now'' Chloe says as she burst into laughter...I turn my face to hide my shame on my face because I can't even deny it.

Max is kinda the same way as my eyes gaze on her and she's blushing way too hard and it makes me smile a little.

''Chloe!'' Max shrieks. ''Warren and I are just friends'' she finshes which hurts my heart but it's nothing new.

We talk for about 45 minutes until Chloe starts to drag Max away by her arm.

''Warren make sure to answer your phone I'm gonna call you tonight'' Max says as she's dragged away by Chloe.

I sigh as I watch the love of my life walk away...and with that I return to my room. I lay on my bed and I start to overthink about Max again and it's driving me crazy. I take off my sweater and throw it towards the closet and knock over a pile in that direction.

I see something floating in the air towards me on the bed. I watch it until it lands square on my chest. It appears to be a piece of paper. I turn the paper over and its not just any paper...it's a photo.

Of Maxine Caulfield...this is paranormal.

 **How I do? I've written number of stories on here but this is my first time branching out from either tv shows or cartoon stories and I think this one can do some damage. Anyway review and tell me how I did and this isn't the last you'll here from me.**

 **TG3**

 **Paranormal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back with another chapter. Well the first chapter stats were on the come up. I didn't gett many reviews, but that doesn't bother at least right now. Many of my stories started with low review counts until I started dropping that fire lol. On the serious side your reviews are truly appreciated and they help the story greatly by telling me if I'm going in the right direction or not so thank you. I have many twisters planned for this story in the future so stay tuned. Anyway back to the story. TG3**

 **Paranormal**

I never had to deal with any of this type of feelings before. I mean I had feelings for Max of course. I don't think that was out of sight of anyone, but this isn't just a simple crush I have for Max...this is something far worse. I don't know what's Max's intentions with me at all. I mean at times it seems like she's into me, but other times she not interested...that girl is strange.

''Warren!''

I shoot up and realize I was daydreaming in class again...and look whose the cost of that. I see that my little episode of daydreaming caught my teacher's attention once again. Yea once again...this is far from the first time this has happened. There's nothing else to say but apologize...or try to at least. 

''Miss McFarlene I'm sorry''. ''Warren this is a constant thing in my class" she says back. ''Do you need to go the principal?'' "No ma'am I swear it's nothing" I try to reason back. "Warren I think you need to take a trip to his office" she concludes.

I try to reason with her, but if know Ms. McFarlene then you knew that I was done for. Here it goes again Max Max Max! Why can't I control this? It's taking over me.

I grab my backpack and head out of the classroom on my way to the principal office. I walk down the hallway which has many kids flooded throughout. Even though it's class time this doesn't shock me...it's Blackwell what do you expect? I continue walking until I make it near the principal office. I stop and stare at the door contemplating if I should go in or not. In the middle of doing so I hear a familiar voice.

''Hey Warren!''

I turn around to see no one other than the infamous Maxine Caulfield herself making a fast approach towards me...here we go. When she finally reaches me she pulls me into a big hug. This wouldn't be out of the ordinary, but the hug isn't one of those friendly hugs...it seem to be something more.

Or Max just has my mind running wild...again...

She releases me from the hug and starts to talk. ''What are you doing in the hall Warren?'' "You don't seem to be the cutting class type''. ''I can say the same thing about you Max what are you doing out here?'' I say trying to flip the question around to keep her from finding out why I'm out here.

''Well I'm out taking pictures for this project I'm working on'' She answers. ''But what are you doing out here Warren?'' Dammit she's not letting up...I wanted to fly past that question but now I really know I have to come up with something to tell her.

''Oh yea...I was just going get some supplies from the storage closet for Ms. McFarlene." I say. I know I couldn't tell her the truth about why I really wasn't in class. I look at Max's face and she seems to buy it...she has no reason not to. Max and I chat a little more until she tells me she has to go.

With that she continues on down the hallway. I watch as she walks away and I swear I think I'm in love. Stop! I can't think like that...Max clearly wants me as a friend, but maybe she has the same feelings like me.

Ugh!

I decide aganist going into the principal office...I don't need a lecture right now. I check the time and notice that I basically have 4 minutes left in class and considering that Ms. McFarlene is my last class of the day I think I should just head back to my dorm. 

I go around the corner to the outside fountain I have to pass to get the boys dorm. When I pass the fountain I see the most dreadful site ever...Max

Laughing and blushing with another boy!

No! She's mine! I scream in my head. I look for a couple of seconds before my body regains control. I hurry past them and I hear Max call out my name, but I ignore her. I slam my dormroom door. ''How could she?'' I ask myself. ''Well Warren you're boring, Max wants a guy with action'' another thought in my says.

''Well fine she wants a change...I'll give her a change'' I say as I run to the mirror with scissors in hand.

Time for the old Warren to go...game on!

 **Paranormal**


End file.
